Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and can include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can retain stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be combined together to form a solid state drive (SSD). An SSD can include non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and/or NOR flash memory), and/or can include volatile memory (e.g., DRAM and/or SRAM), among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory. Flash memory devices can include memory cells storing data in a charge storage structure such as a floating gate, for instance, and may be utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.
Memory cells in an array architecture can be programmed to a target (e.g., desired) state. For instance, electric charge can be placed on or removed from the charge storage structure (e.g., floating gate) of a memory cell to program the cell to a particular data state. The stored charge on the charge storage structure of the memory cell can indicate a threshold voltage (Vt) of the cell.
For example, a single level cell (SLC) can be programmed to a targeted one of two different data states, which can be represented by the binary units 1 or 0. Some flash memory cells can be programmed to a targeted one of more than two data states (e.g., 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, and 1110). Such cells may be referred to as multi state memory cells, multiunit cells, or multilevel cells (MLCs). MLCs can provide higher density memories without increasing the number of memory cells since each cell can represent more than one digit (e.g., more than one bit).
A state of a flash memory cell can be determined by sensing the stored charge on the charge storage structure (e.g., the Vt) of the cell. However, a number of mechanisms, such as read disturb, program disturb, cell-to-cell interference, and/or charge loss (e.g., charge leakage), for example, can cause the Vt of the memory cell to change, which may reduce the quality of the data stored in the memory. For example, a change in the Vt of a memory cell may cause the cell to be sensed to be in a state other than the target state (e.g., a state different than the state to which the cell was programmed). Such a reduction in the quality of the data may decrease the lifetime of the memory, and/or may cause the memory to fail, if corrective actions are not taken.